Unexpected
by Uzumaki's Teme
Summary: He had no idea how things had turned into this but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Hell no he wasn't. Will become M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_My first story! No flamers please._

_Summary:He had no idea how things had turned into this but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Hell no he wasn't._

_Ratings: M (in later chapters)_

_Warnings: Yaoi/BoyXBoy, swearing_

_Well here goes!_

**Unexpected**

**He had no idea how things had turned into this but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Hell no he wasn't.**

It had started like any other day on the Merry. Luffy along with the giant lump adorning his hat-free head, courtesy from a well-aimed kick from a certain blond after pulling his eat-all-you-want-buffet stunt in the galley, was moping on the ship deck. The galley door opened to reveal said blond balancing a tray of what appeared to be dessert in his right hand, pushing the door close with his foot, he twirled to where Nami and Robin sat in their deck chairs and bikinis. The two were trying to get a nice tan while they could, seeing as the weather was as stable as ever on the Grand Line. Sarcasm aside, the love cook began setting two tall glasses in front of the two girls.

"Two raspberry sorbets with a hint of mint for my lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan," Sanji announced with a flourish, revealing the contents of the bright pink treats, garnished with a sprig of mint leaves, which filled each of the glasses. The contrasting temperatures of the cool dessert and the outside heat already created a layer of condensation around the glasses. Next, he brandished two specially crafted spoons that he had bought on the previous island. The spoons in question had a delicate looking base from which sprouted to an elegant handle, topped with a finely sculptured heart. The whole thing gave the impression of finesse and beauty, which matched their users perfectly.

"Ah thank you cook-san," Robin smiled, lifting a spoon, laden full of the cool treat to her lips. Nami, grinned, expressing her thanks as well.

Delighted by the girl's response the cook twirled around, performing his usual outrageous dance. "Ah mellorine~ Mellorine~. Anything for my two lovely ladies."

Changing his tone completely, he turned to meet the salivating faces of the three 'kids' of the ship, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper stared back with stars in their eyes, begging Sanji to tell them he had prepared some for the rest of the crew as well and not just the girls. Surely, they thought to themselves, Sanji wouldn't be so cruel to tempt them with such a sight and _not_ have some prepared for them. After all everyone on the ship was well versed in the cook's traits, especially when it came to women. If any of the crew even dared to look at the ladies' food strangely, they would be greeted with the back of Sanji's foot and gifted with one of his infamous head lumps.

"They're in the back. Get them yourselves." The three hardly finished listening to him before they raced through the galley doors. "Woohoo! Thank you Sanji! You're the best!" came Luffy's excited response as he stuffed half of his barrel-sized bowl of sweetness down his mouth. "Dish is the besh ish cream ever!"

"Oi! Don't compare my delicate sorbet to some common ice cream slop!" came the angry reply, closely followed by a 'thunk' as Sanji's aim proved true and Luffy had yet another decently sized lump to accompany his first one.

"Oi! Shitty cook, where's mine?" a certain green haired plant questioned as he climbed down the crows nest. His usual white top dampened by the sweat that doused him. His training regime had been insane to begin with, swinging around tons of weights as a baby would to a rattle. However, after the last island, which had been filled with diamond drilling moles, he had been determined to surpass their level and finally cut through diamond. Hence his regime had been tripled, most probably more than such, in as many aspects as the swordsman could think of.

"Shut it marimo head. You don't get one."

"What! Why you shitty cook! Why the hell not!"

"Well if you think about it, which obviously would be too much for a moss-brained idiot like you, you don't even like sweets."

"Why you! What did you just say about me! And how the hell do you know that!" Zoro growled as he prepared to attack the blond who just stared blankly at him.

Taking a long drag from his half-finished cigarette, the man replied, "Marimo are you serious! I'm the god damn cook! Of course I would know everyone's tastes in food."

Inhaling once more, the cook smirked, "Heh, no need to kill the rest of your few remaining brain cells, you need them to photosynthesize. I have something else for a plant like you. You'll find it on the counter, beside the sink. Although with your sense of direction, you'll be lucky if you do before it goes bad."

"Why you stupid love cook!" the swordsman reached for his beloved white katana before he was stopped by Robin's voice.

"Ah swordsman-san shouldn't you be trying to find your treat before Captain-san?" Her comment was followed by giggles courtesy to a certain 'Sea witch' and a smug look adorning the bastard cook's face.

"Damn woman. I'll kill you after I eat his stupid cooking."

Sanji heard the obvious jibe but decided against rising up to it and engaging in a fight, which would no doubt blast several holes and gashes into Merry. Not only that but he had spent a lot of extra time and effort into making the moss-head's treat. It wouldn't do to have it wasted. Instead he grinned and hollered back, "Ah I guess you'll make your own from now then? Did you learn it from your bush relatives?"

"Shut up you curly bastard!" came from behind the galley door.

Sanji grinned, although not in his usual cocksure way but a gentler and almost affectionate expression. The softness of such didn't go unnoticed by a certain black haired archaeologist.

**Tbc**

_Well then how was it? Review please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahh I am so sorry for the delay in updating but chapter to is finally here! Thank you for all of you who reviewed and favourited It made me so happy to know people's views on this story. Also, a guest review had pointed out my mistake in the previous chapter, by 'architect' I had meant 'archaeologist'. Thank you for pointing that out to me, I have changed it. _

_Anyway, onwards_

Zoro growled to himself as he slammed the galley door shut. In his search for his treat he didn't even notice the curious eyes of the other three occupants of the room. Zoro was snapped out of his reverie by an especially whiney voice which could only belong to a certain long nosed sniper.

"Oi Zoro, what are you doing?"

"Che, I'm trying to find something the shitty cook made me."

"Ehh did Sanji make more of that not-ice cream ice cream?" asked an excited captain who was already drooling from the prospect of more food.

"No I don't know what he made for me and before you ask no, you can't have it."

"Aww Zoro's a meanie," Luffy slumped back in his chair, no longer interested in the conversation. '_Damn It'_, he thought to himself, '_I'm the captain. I should have a bathtub of food at all times. My crew is so mean.'_

Zoro turned back to continue looking around when Chopper pointed at something.

"Zoro, is that it there?"

Zoro looked to where Chopper was excitedly pointing to. There innocently placed on the countertop, exactly where the cook had said it would be, was a plate with what looked like some sort of cake. Zoro picked up the dainty china and upon closer inspection it appeared to be a cheesecake with a layer of mousse replacing the usual biscuit base. '_Another one of curlicue's new recipes?' _He frowned, even if dart brow did use him as a guinea pig, cakes were sweet. '_So why would the cook give this to me, especially if he claims to know my taste in food?'_

"Che don't just stare at it idiot," said cook was leaning against the sink. Zoro turned to him in surprise, he hadn't even noticed when the cook had come in. He couldn't believe he had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had neither heard the footsteps nor the slight rustle of fabric as the cook made himself comfortable against the sink.

"Oi don't just stare at me either damn Marimo! Here let me help you. Say 'aah'."

Zoro growled and snatched up the spoon that lay beside the plate, absentmindedly noting the difference between the one now in his hand and those previously served to the girls. Rather than being ridiculously extravagant it was simpler, practical, and made from silver etched with engravings of crashing waves moving up the handle which looked rather familiar to the swordsman. Shrugging, he figured it didn't matter where he had seen it before, a spoon was a spoon and there was no use thinking about such pointless matters.

Sceptically, he dug the spoon into the cake, watching as it slid in with just a bit of resistance, and ate it. The spoon had barely left his mouth before Zoro's eyes widened from the unexpected bitter creaminess and to his delight the distinct lack of the cavity inducing sweetness he had predicted.

"It's good right?" Sanji asked, his usual smirk plastered to his face as he removed his cigarette from his lips, correctly presuming the shocked look on the swordsman's face was due to his taste buds bathing in his glorious creation.

"It's a dark chocolate orange cremeux. The bitterness from the chocolate is offset by the creaminess of the crème and the whole piece was brought together by the sharp tanginess brought on by the orange garnishes. Though I suppose one with your brain can't be expected to understand the true brilliance of such a beauty."

Zoro ignored the jab sent towards him and simply continued to eat the 'not-cake', relishing the blend of flavours that danced along his tongue with every mouthful. '_Not that I am ever going to tell the love cook but, damn this has to be heaven on earth!_'

Sanji on his part had been about to lecture Zoro about how food had to be enjoyed slowly so that all the flavours were able to blend and harmonize _just so_ before caressing every inch of one's tongue and sending one to heaven rather than scarfed down as fast as physically possible. Yet the blissful expression that flickered on his face between each mouthful prevented the words from forming in his mouth. Instead, Sanji settled on hiding his soft smile behind his usual smirk as he watched the swordsman devour his specially made creation out of the corner of his eye.

The moment was all but ruined when Luffy, the ship's resident glutton, whined obnoxiously, "SANJI! FOOD! It's not fair, I want some of the chocolate orange cream too!"

Sanji all but growled, snapping the burnt out cigarette between his fingertips.

"Get out of my kitchen you rubber bastard!"

The cook grabbed a hold of the captains red vest and threw him out of the galley. He was closely followed by one shivering sharpshooter and one emergency food supply, although their exits had been less forceful.

Grumbling under his breath, Sanji returned to face Zoro once more, only to find that the marimo had already polished off the rest of the cremeux and was in the process of washing the used plate. (Nami had made it a rule that, bar Luffy, everyone had to clean up their own plates, of course Sanji being Sanji had protested against the use of his Nami-swan's and Robin-chwan's delicate hands for such a chore and had taken it upon himself to do their loads as well.) A tad off put at missing Zoro finishing the dessert, Sanji huffed and reached for another cigarette from the breast pocket of his black, dinner jacket.

Zoro turned off the tap and placed the clean yet wet plate onto the drying rack for it to drip dry. He then unplugged the sink and waited for the water to drain completely before noticing that he was being watched by the love cook. Sparing a glance at the blond, he grinned, "Heh it wasn't as bad as what I expected but it was still shitty."

Sanji was going to kick the living daylights out of the bloody plant head before he froze from the next words that were tossed back, almost carelessly, as Zoro brushed past the cook to exit the galley.

"Thanks though."

Sanji didn't blush. Under no circumstances did he blush. Nor did he drop his unlit cigarette. Stupid marimo head.

**Tbc**

_Once again I would greatly appreciate it if you could give a review! _


End file.
